Boston Legal (Episode List)
Boston Legal is an American legal drama-comedy (dramedy) created by David E. Kelley, which was produced in association with 20th Century Fox Television for the ABC (GoAnimate in Real Life). The series aired October 3, 2004 through December 8, 2008. The total of the entire show were all 5 seasons and 101 episodes. Boston Legal is a spin-off of David E. Kelley's long-running series "The Practice", following the exploits of former Practice character Alan Shore (James Spader) at the legal firm of "Crane, Poole & Schmidt". The show "The Practice" is cancelled after eight seasons. Production Companies David E. Kelley Productions 20th Century Fox Television Distributor 20th Television Aspect Ratios 480i/720p (4:3 SDTV/16:9 HDTV) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel ABC (American Broadcasting Company) Length 60 minutes/120 minutes (2 parts) Season 1 (2004-2005) #Head Cases - October 3, 2004 (1AJQ01) #Still Crazy After All These Years - October 10, 2004 (1AJQ03) #Catch and Release - October 17, 2004 (1AJQ05) #Change of Course - October 24, 2004 (1AJQ04) #An Eye for an Eye - October 31, 2004 (1AJQ06) #Truth Be Told - November 7, 2004 (1AJQ07) #Questionable Characters - November 21, 2004 (1AJQ08) #Loose Lips - November 28, 2004 (1AJQ09) #A Greater Good - December 12, 2004 (1AJQ10) #Hired Guns - December 19, 2004 (1AJQ11) #Schmidt Happens - January 9, 2005 (1AJQ12) #From Whence We Came - January 16, 2005 (1AJQ13) #It Girls and Beyond - January 23, 2005 (1AJQ02) #Til We Meat Again - February 12, 2005 (1AJQ14) #Tortured Souls - February 20, 2005 (1AJQ15) #Let Sales Ring - March 13, 2005 (1AJQ16) #Death Be Not Proud - March 20, 2005 (1AJQ17) Season 2 (2005-2006) #The Black Widow - September 27, 2005 (1AJQ19) #Men to Boys - October 4, 2005 (2AJQ02) #Finding Nimmo - October 11, 2005 (1AJQ21) #A Whiff and Prayer - October 18, 2005 (2AJQ01) #Schadenfreude - October 25, 2005 (1AJQ20) #Witches of Mass Destruction - November 1, 2005 (2AJQ03) #Truly, Madly, Deeply - November 8, 2005 (2AJQ04) #The Ass Fat Jungle - November 15, 2005 (2AJQ05) #Gone - December 6, 2005 (2AJQ06) #Legal Deficits - December 13, 2005 (2AJQ07) #The Cancer Man Can - January 10, 2006 (2AJQ08) #Helping Hands - January 17, 2006 (2AJQ09) #Too Much Information - January 24, 2006 (2AJQ10) #Breast in Snow - February 7, 2006 (2AJQ11) #Smile - February 14, 2006 (2AJQ12) #Live Big - February 21, 2006 (2AJQ13) #…There's Fire! - February 28, 2006 (2AJQ14) #Shock and Owww! - March 7, 2006 (2AJQ15) #Stick It - March 14, 2006 (2AJQ16) #Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - March 21, 2006 (2AJQ17) #Word Salad Days - March 28, 2006 (2AJQ18) #Ivan The Incorrigible - April 18, 2006 (2AJQ19) #Race Ipsa - April 25, 2006 (1AJQ18) #Deep End of the Poole - May 2, 2006 (2AJQ20) #Squid Pro Quo - May 9, 2006 (2AJQ21) #Spring Fever - May 16, 2006 (2AJQ22) #BL: Los Angeles - May 16, 2006 (2AJQ23) Season 3 (2006-2007) #Can't We All Get a Lung? - September 19, 2006 (3AJQ01) #Desperately Seeking Shirley - September 26, 2006 (3AJQ02) #New Kids on the Block - October 3, 2006 (3AJQ04) #Fine Young Cannibal - October 10, 2006 (3AJQ03) #Whose God Is It Anyway? - October 17, 2006 (3AJQ05) #The Verdict - October 24, 2006 (3AJQ06) #Trick or Treat - October 31, 2006 (3AJQ07) #Lincoln - November 28, 2006 (3AJQ08) #On the Ledge - November 28, 2006 (3AJQ09) #The Nutcrackers - December 5, 2006 (3AJQ10) #Angel of Death - January 9, 2007 (3AJQ11) #Nuts - January 16, 2007 (3AJQ12) #Dumping Bella - January 30, 2007 (3AJQ13) #Selling Sickness - February 6, 2007 (3AJQ14) #Fat Burner - February 13, 2007 (3AJQ15) #The Good Lawyer - February 20, 2007 (3AJQ16) #The Bride Wore Blood - March 20, 2007 (3AJQ17) #Son of the Defender - April 3, 2007 (3AJQ18) #Guantanamo By The Bay - April 10, 2007 (3AJQ22) #Tea and Sympathy - April 24, 2007 (3AJQ21) #Guise 'n Dolls - May 1, 2007 (3AJQ20) #Brotherly Love - May 8, 2007 (3AJQ19) #Duck and Cover - May 15, 2007 (3AJQ23) #Trial of the Century - May 29, 2007 (3AJQ24) Season 4 (2007-2008) #Beauty and the Beast - September 25, 2007 (4AJQ01) #The Innocent Man - October 2, 2007 (4AJQ02) #The Chicken and the Leg - October 9, 2007 (4AJQ03) #Do Tell - October 16, 2007 (4AJQ04) #Hope and Gory - October 30, 2007 (4AJQ05) #The Object Of My Affection - November 6, 2007 (4AJQ06) #Attack of the Xenophobes - November 13, 2007 (4AJQ07) #Oral Contracts - December 4, 2007 (4AJQ08) #No Brains Left Behind - December 11, 2007 (4AJQ09) #Green Christmas - December 18, 2007 (4AJQ10) #Mad About You - January 15, 2008 (4AJQ11) #Roe vs. Wade: The Musical - January 22, 2008 (4AJQ12) #Glow in the Dark - February 12, 2008 (4AJQ13) #Rescue Me - February 19, 2008 (4AJQ14) #Tabloid Nation - April 8, 2008 (4AJQ15) #The Mighty Rogues - April 15, 2008 (4AJQ16) #The Court Supreme - April 22, 2008 (4AJQ17) #Indecent Proposals - April 30, 2008 (4AJQ18) #The Gods Must Be Crazy - May 14, 2008 (4AJQ19) #Patriot Acts - May 21, 2008 (4AJQ20) Season 5 (2008) #Smoke Signals - September 22, 2008 (5AJQ01) #Guardians and Gatekeepers - September 29, 2008 (5AJQ02) #Dances with Wolves - October 6, 2008 (5AJQ03) #True Love - October 13, 2008 (5AJQ04) #Mad Cows - October 20, 2008 (5AJQ10) #Roe - October 27, 2008 (5AJQ08) #The Bad Seed - November 3, 2008 (5AJQ05) #Happy Trails - November 10, 2008 (5AJQ06) #Kill, Baby, Kill! - November 17, 2008 (5AJQ09) #Thanksgiving - November 24, 2008 (5AJQ11) #Juiced - December 1, 2008 (5AJQ07) #Made in China - December 8, 2008 (5AJQ12) #Last Call - December 8, 2008 (5AJQ13) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Episode Lists on ABC